1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a new tensioner for a power transmission belt or the like and to a new method of making the same.
2. Prior Art Statement
It is known to provide a tensioner for a power transmission belt that is adapted to be operated in an endless path, the tensioner comprising a support means for being fixed relative to the belt, a belt engaging means carried by the support means and being movable relative thereto, spring means operatively associated with the support means and the belt engaging means for urging the belt engaging means relative to the support means and against the belt with a force to tension the belt, the support means comprising a housing means containing the spring means therein, the support means comprising an arm plate means, the support means comprising a shaft means interconnecting the arm plate means to the housing means, the belt engaging means comprising an arm rotatably mounted on the shaft means and having a portion disposed intermediate the arm plate means and the housing means so as to be rotatable relative thereto, and a bushing means disposed between the portion of the arm and the arm plate means to facilitate movement therebetween. For example, see the Thomey et al. U.S. Pat. No. 4,473,362.
Also see the Kraft U.S. Pat. No. 4,285,676; the Thomey U.S. Pat. No. 4,551,120 and the Henderson U.S. Pat. No. 4,661,087 for similar belt tensioners.